Permite me quedarme
by beats7p
Summary: Nozomi comienza a sentir un extraño interés por cierta rubia que ve transitar todos los días cerca de un parque que ella frecuenta. Cuando al fin logra hablar con aquella chica se da cuenta de los muchos secretos que oculta,por curiosidad Nozomi decide hacerse más cercana a ella , despertando así una amistad y un amor que tendrá que pasar por momentos difíciles debido a su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente he tenido la peculiar costumbre de asistir a ese parque, pero desde aquel día no puedo evitar el querer ir.

Comenzó una tarde , había quedado en verme con un par de amigas y el punto de reunión era el parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela , sin darme cuenta llegue un poco antes por lo que para no aburrirme del todo comencé a barajear mis cartas de tarot por pura diversión , debió ser coincidencia porque una carta muy peculiar apareció frente a mí , por supuesto que en un principio hice un caso omiso a lo que la carta decía -"después de todo la he sacado jugando"- pensé, aun así la observe por un rato más y sin darme cuenta ella apareció , mis mejillas se enrojecieron con tan solo verla , era una chica alta , de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos , no podía apartar la mirada de ella , en parte me parecía que era por su gran belleza pero más que nada porque en esos ojos azules note una infinidad de emociones como si fueran una puerta .

Por supuesto que ella no se dio cuenta que yo la mire de lejos, si lo hubiera hecho tendría que haberle dado un montón de explicaciones que no tenían ningún sentido.

Poco después aparecieron mis amigas y me marche del lugar.

En un principio dude mucho si debía asistir de nuevo, después de todo ver a una persona tan hermosa como ella debió de ser solo una casualidad no era posible que se volviera a repetir pero a pesar de esto quise probar mi suerte y termine asistiendo una vez más a la misma hora .

Pasaron un par de minutos ella no se hacía presente, me sentí realmente diseccionada al darme cuenta que la chica que robo mi atención no aparecería, sin embargo cuando estuve a punto de retirarme me topé con la sorpresa de que ella venia caminando por donde la vi la vez anterior , me sentí muy feliz , tanto que desde aquel día se me hiso la mala costumbre de asistir a el parque solo para poderla ver.

-"Me siento como una acosadora" – pensé mientras una vez más notaba como caminaba hasta su destino –" ¿por qué no simplemente puedo hablarle?"

Y poco después recordé lo mal que se me da hacer amigos – Me gustaría poder acercármele – y después de aquella frase me eche a dormir en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente hice mi típica rutina, me levante, asistí a la preparatoria y por supuesto acudí a el parque.

Me senté en una banca y espere a que ella pasara solo para poder admirarla durante un par de segundos – enserio que me conformo con tan poco, pero no sé cómo acercármele – una vez más saque las cartas de tarot estaba aburrida, las barajee sin ningún sentido , sin embargo otra sorpresa apareció en estas , levante mi vista de la cartas y pude notar como ella se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba , no podía creerlo ,¿por qué venia hacia mí?

-Disculpa – dijo ella un poco fría pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas – ¿puedo sentarme?

Asentí con mi cabeza y me recorrí la esquina de la banca.

La chica saco una pequeña libreta y se puso a trazar algunas cosas en esta, yo solo quede anonadada, la mire por mucho tiempo sabía que me preguntaría el ¿por qué la observaba? pero simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de ella, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Se apartó un par de segundos de la libreta y volteó hacia mí, yo enrojecí aún más tratando de explicar por qué la veía.

-Yo…. Realmente… - moví mis manos de un lado a otro tontamente

Ella solo se acercó a mí y se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿Estas enferma? - me pregunto

-¿Enferma?- su pregunta me desconcertó por un momento

-Tu rostro está muy rojo – y poco después puso una mano en mi frente acercándose hasta mí aún más – se siente caliente, será mejor que no estés afuera – dijo ella

-mmm quizás tengas razón-me aparte bruscamente -iré a mi casa, si eso hare – me levante de la banca

-Espera – ella tomo mi brazo yo la mire unos instantes – si te encuentras mal podría acompañarte , no es nada bueno que camines por la calle en esa condición

-o no , no es necesario estoy bien

-Te acompañare de todas maneras

Y así fue como ambas nos encaminamos a mi departamento.

-¿Aquí vives?- me pregunto

-Sí, muchas gracias por traerme

-No hay de que

Yo mire hacia el suelo con un poco de desilusión

-¿Te pasa algo?

-O no es nada , nada importante – dije en un tono triste

-Si hay un problema dímelo

-Es solo que me gustaría saber tu nombre

-o solo es eso , me llamo Elichika Ayaze , lamento no haberme presentado

-Un placer – dije sonriendo

-Y a todo esto ¿yo también puedo saber tu nombre?

-Me llamo Nozomi Toujo

-Es un lindo nombre, muy bien tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte Toujo –san espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto – y luego de esto se retiro

No puedo explicar cómo me sentí aquel día.

Por un tiempo dude si de nuevo debía ir a aquel parque después de todo ella ya me conocía y ahora se preguntaría el por qué voy a ese lugar todos los días .

Me levante y camine hasta la salida –creo que ya no tengo pretexto para mirarla – dije con tristeza, y me dirigí a un minisúper a comprar un par de alimentos que me hacían falta.

Entre al lugar y poco después comencé a seleccionar lo que debía llevar por desgracia no alcanzaba bien una cosa que se encontraba en el estante superior me faltaban pocos centímetros para llegar hasta ella cuando me topé con la sorpresa de que otra mano se cruzaba y bajo lo que necesita luego de esto me lo dio.

-Muchas gracias – y cuando vi a la persona que hiso aquel gesto amable me sorprendí – Ayaze-san

-Hola –dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a comprar esto – ella agito una caja de goma de mascar y en la otra mano llevaba un bebida – y te vi aquí, parecía que tenías problemas así que quise ayudarte

-Ya veo – ambas caminamos para pagar lo que compramos, en ese momento la situación se puso un tanto extrañas.

El empleado cobro mis cosas rápidamente, cuando fue turno de Ayaze un chico que estaba detrás de nosotras se ofreció a pagar lo de ella, le extendió dinero al cajero y dijo.

-yo invito – Ayaze lo miro con odio –y pensándolo bien porque no agregamos un par de cajas de cigarros –dijo el chico formando una sonrisa- o si quieres algo más fuerte …

Ayaze tomo al chico con fuerza del cuello y amenazó con golpearlo, ahora este parecía tener miedo así que se alejó.

Ayaze pago lo que compro en silencio y nos retiramos.

Después de ver aquella escena quede muy confundida, ambas salimos del minisúper pero no me atreví a preguntarle el por qué se comportó de ese modo.

-Siento mucho que hallas visto eso

-No logro entenderlo- dije

-Preferiría que así fuera – comento

-Pero yo quiero saber porque paso, lamento si suena imprudente de mi parte

-Tal vez si lo supieras no me hablarías mas

Agache mi cabeza –Apenas te conozco Ayaze, no pareces un mala persona así que por favor permíteme conocerte más

-¿Por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?

-Aun no lo sé muy bien pero yo quiero llegar a ser más cercana a ti –lo que dije me sonroje mucho y para mi sorpresa mi acompañante también lo hizo, se veía preciosa de esa forma.

-aunque te lo niegue tú te seguirás apareciendo ¿no? , muy bien pero te lo he advertido, pasara un tiempo y cuando me conozcas te alejaras de mí, yo lose

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Te aseguro que lo harás, se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor es irnos

\- Ayaze-san, ten – le di un papel

-¿Qué es esto?

-es mi número, quiero que me llames

-¿Llamarte?

-Como ya te dije quiero ser más cercana a ti así que ten

-Qué extraña eres Toujo –san, ¿así eres con todas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acaso así actúas siempre que conoces a alguien nuevo

-No – negué con la cabeza – esta es la primera vez que tengo tantas ganas de aprender sobre alguien

-De verdad que ere rara – ella se sonrojo – te llamare

Me emocione mucho con su respuesta, un tanto más tarde se marchó.

(…)

Pasaron las semanas Ayaze y yo hablábamos mucho por teléfono , solo conocía un par de datos de ella , como que era de mi misma edad , iba a una escuela en el sentido contrario de la mía , tenía buenas calificaciones y también estaba casi por graduarse.

Eran pocas cosas, sí, pero por lo menos significaba un progreso para saber más de ella.

-Nozomi ¿hoy te gustaría salir?– dijo una de mis amigas

-Lo siento pero hoy tengo otros planes

-Nozomi, últimamente ya no te juntas con nosotras ¿qué pasa?

-Nada importante de verdad – les sonreí – es solo que he quede en verme con alguien

-No me digas que ¡Nozomi está enamorada! –grito una de mí amigas

-No...No es así – me sonroje y me puse nerviosa

-Tu actitud lo dice todo ¿cómo es?

-Yo no siento nada por Ayaze- san

\- así que se apellida Ayaze

-si pero no estoy saliendo con ella – mire hacia la puerta de la salida, ella estaba allí parada, me quede viéndola

-¿Nozomi?- una de mis amigas volteo – ella ¿quién es?, no me digas que es la tal Ayaze – sonrió pícaramente

-Si lo es – camine lento hasta ella – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? no te alegras de verme – dijo en un tono burlo

-No, no se trata de eso, es solo que no me esperaba que estuvieras afuera de la escuela

-Salí antes y como tú querías que nos viéramos después de la escuela así que me dispuse a venir hasta aquí

-Que considerado de tu parte – dije burlándome de ella

-N- no es nada – se puso nerviosa, me encanta cuando se pone así – podemos irnos – apunto hasta mis amigas que aún seguían observando la escena – me hacen sentir incomoda sus miradas

-Lo siento – me hacer que a ellas y me despedí – muy bien ya podemos marcharnos

Ambas caminamos un buen rato Ayaze y yo hablábamos de un montón de cosas aleatorias, era agradable estar con ella aunque todavía continuaba siendo un poco fría y distante.

-o mira qué lindo – me emocioné mucho al ver un peluche que se encontraba dentro de una maquina

-¿cuál te gusta?– Ayaze toco el vidrio de la maquina con su dedo

-El pequeño zorro que esta hasta el fondo

-¿lo quieres?

Asentí con la cabeza

-Está bien – ella metió un par de monedas a la máquina y comenzó a jugar

-¿Realmente crees que lo sacaras? – pregunte con un poco de duda

-Descuida he jugado estas cosas por mucho tiempo no es muy difícil – y así fue como su juego comenzó

Ayaze tenía razón en aquella partida y en el primer intento logro obtener al zorro que quería y no solo eso también saco otro peluche más, era un tanuki.

-¿Enserio te gusta? no es un poco pequeño – me dijo Ayaze mientas observaba el peluche en sus manos

-Si es pequeño pero es muy lindo lo puedo colgar en mi mochila, además me recuerda a ti

-¿Como que te recuerda a mí? – Dijo echándose hacia atrás con sorpresa

-Es amarillo y con ojos azules, además tu acabas de regalármelo creo que así me recuerda más a ti

-No le veo el parecido – dijo refunfuñando

-Realmente eres graciosa cuando te avergüenzas

-mmm y ¿qué hay de este? – dijo señalando al tanuki

-Ese es para ti

-¿Para mí?

-Si

-¿Porque yo querría algo como esto? , ten no lo quiero te lo regalo

-No, es tuyo, tu eres como el zorro y yo seré como el tanuki

-¿a qué se debe tu extraña comparación con animales?

-No lose me pareció divertido, así que no puedes negarte es tuyo

-Ni creas que lo colgare en algún lugar probablemente en un par de semanas lo bote en mi apartamento, por eso quiero dártelo

-Ni hablar aunque lo botes es tuyo, al menos tómalo como un recuerdo de esta día – le sonreí y ante lo dicho ella no reprocho nada mas

Como yo lo había prometido colgué a aquel Zorro en mi mochila de esa forma podía recordar todos los días aquel evento.

Al día siguiente cuando asistí a la escuela mis amigas me bombardearon con un montón de preguntas.

-Nozomi ¿Ayaze –san es tu novia?

-Nozomi ¿llevan mucho saliendo?

-Nozomi ¿cuándo pretendías presentárnosla?

-¡Basta no estoy en una relación con ella! – mis mejillas estaban muy rojas

-aaa es una lástima, con la bonita pareja que harían, creí que eran más cercanas, además de que Ayaze parece ser el tipo de chica con la que a cualquiera le gustaría estar

-¿A qué te refieres con a cualquiera?- pregunte

-Si ya sabes ellas es muy bonita, sus ojos , su cabello y tiene un semblante serio pero la hace verse misteriosa he interesante

Debo de admitir que ante los comentarios de mis amigas me sentí un tanto incomoda de tal manera que no se me quito durante las semanas siguientes.

(…)

Era un día frio Ayaze y yo estábamos sentadas en una banca, ella llevaba puesta una chamarra y una bufanda, mientras que yo tenía un suéter , un par de guantes y orejeras.

-Luce muy lindo cuando nieva – dijo mientras miraba al frente

-Lose es muy hermoso

-aunque los inviernos en Rusia me parecen más bellos

-¿Rusia?

-¿Nunca te lo he platicado? soy Rusa

-A decir verdad me lo imaginaba

-¿lo imaginabas?

\- En realidad si

-Y ¿qué fue lo que me delato?- se rio después de su comentario

-Estas bromeando , tu color de ojos , de cabello y en ocasiones dices algunas palabras en una lengua extranjera ,solo que no estaba muy segura de preguntarte de que país venias

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes – Ayaze se llevó un chicle a la boca era el segunda vez en esta ocasión que lo hacía , ella tenía la extraña costumbre de comprar dulces sobretodo chocolates además los comía rápido y con ansiedad ,era una costumbre rara

-Me alegra conocer un dato más de ti

-¿Enserio te alegras por algo tan simple?

-Si

-te conformas con muy poco

-Eso quiere decir que ¿puedo pedirte otra cosa?

-Yo no dije eso, no seas aprovechada

-por favor

-Dime ¿de que se trata?

-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-¿Qué? mi nombre creí que pedirías otra cosa

-¿Entonces puedo?

-Supongo

-Bien pero no quiero llamarte solo Elichika

-¿Qué? no te entiendo, enserio, bien ,porque no me llamas Eli así me llaman mis amigas

Y al decir eso se me paso por la mente cuando mis amigas me dijeron que quizás no era tan cercana a ella.

-No, no

-¿Cómo qué no?

-Quiero llamarte de una forma especial

-¿Especial?, ¿para qué?

-Solo me gustaría llamarte de una forma única mmm a ya se, que tal si te digo ~Elichi – dije casi susurrándoselo

Toco su oreja con su mano y se sonrojo

-¿No te gusta?

Se puso más roja –Has lo que quieras

-Entonces Elichi será y a cambio tú puedes llamarme de la forma que sea

-Bien te diré Nozomi

-Nozomi, ¿solo Nozomi?

Elichi volteo su rostro al sentido contrario de donde estaba el mío y dijo – Ya es un nombre muy lindo pero supongo que en ocasiones te puedo llamar no-chan

Me ruborice al escucharla pero le sonreí.

(…)

En una ocasión accidentalmente me di cuenta de un peculiar miedo que Elichi poseía.

Habíamos entrado a una tienda de ropa, ambas nos probamos un montón de cosas, al final Eli no compro nada y yo solo compre una playera.

-Fue mucho alboroto para que al final solo lleváramos eso

-Lose , pero aun así es una playera muy linda

-eso no te lo voy a negar

-Y ahora ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-Qué tal si subimos a tomar algo

-si

Tomamos el elevador , oprimí los números del piso a donde nos dirigíamos pero para nuestra mal suerte este se detuvo y aun peor la luz se cortó por lo que tanto Elichi como yo quedamos atrapadas en este.

No paso mucho tiempo para que yo descubriera que ella le temía a la oscuridad.

-Elichi – podía escuchar fuertes respiraciones que se encontraban a mi lado – ¿qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? – pregunte preocupada

-¿Por qué?– respondió ella y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimar

-¿Que te sucede?

Su llanto se volvió más desesperado y sus reparaciones se aceleraron aún más , se agacho y cubrió su cara con sus piernas , yo a duras penas podía ver sus reacciones por la falta de luz.

-No me digas que… o no, no puede ser Elichi – me hacer que y acaricie su cabeza– no tienes nada de que temer

Ella solo seguía llorando

-Yo estoy aquí

-Nozomi, por favor no te vayas – ella me abrazo muy fuerte y yo correspondí su abrazo

Tardaron en arreglar el problema paso alrededor de media hora , para cuando lo hicieron yo aún consolaba a Eli . De esta forma por lómenos supe un poco más de ella.

(…)

Cada día que estaba con Elichi era maravilloso sin embargo sentía que no la conocía del todo , había un montón de cosas que ella aun no me había platicado eso me entristecía bastante.

-Nozomi

-Si

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar?

-me Parece interesante, ¿a dónde planeas llevarme?

-qué tal si vamos a patinar

-Suena bien

Y después asistimos a donde Elichi había quedado en llevarme, ambas nos divertimos mucho pero las cosas cambiaron cuando íbamos de regreso.

-Espera ¿que esa no es? … si, si es- dijo un chico a lo lejos señalando a Eli

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ayaze – dijo riéndose

-Quítate – la voz de Elichi se volvió fría he inexpresiva

-O no puede ser acaso estas molesta – el chico acerco su rostro – pero mira que tenemos aquí , es amiga tuya, un placer

-Ni te atrevas a acercarte

\- pero que insolente te has vuelto

-cierra la boca de una puta de una vez – Nunca había escuchado a Eli blasfemar

-Pero que boca tan grande tienes, que acaso ya se te olvido quienes te mantuvieron perra

En ese momento Elichi le soltó un golpe al chico

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban se acercaron amenazadora mente a nosotras

-Nozomi – Eli me movió a un lado y así fue como comenzó a pelear con los extraños

Yo solo veía con terror la escena, al final Elichi logro ahuyentarlos.

-Eli ¿que fue eso?- le pregunte desconcertada

-No fue nada – dijo

-¿Nada?, te acabas de agarrar a golpes con unos extraños, te lastimaron y a eso le dices nada

Ella solo agacho su cabeza, no me contesto.

-Por favor contéstame que fue lo que acaba de pasar, ¿acaso no piensas explicármelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¡Es enserio ¿por qué?, porque no me dejas saberlo, te acaban de golpear, que no te das cuenta y ni siquiera pretendes hacerme saber lo que ocurrió , estoy cansada de esto!– dije gritándole

-Todo esto… tu dijiste que sin importar lo que pasara tu querías conocerme, temía a que algo como esto ocurriera ,te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso , porque tu … dejaste que me encariñara contigo porque lo hiciste , no quiero saber nada mas- ella se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo , me quede mirándola mientras se iba sin poder reaccionar.

(…)

El tiempo se pasó muy lento, yo sentía la necesidad de verla pero sabía que era imposible después de lo que ocurrió.

-"¿lo mejor sería dejar las cosas así?"," lo arruine ¿verdad?"

Tome las cosas me retire de aquel salón vacío, en mi trayecto hasta mi casa pase por aquel parque en donde todo comenzó, mire la banca con melancolía y no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas – te extraño – y ahí fue cuando la volvía a ver estaba escondida detrás de un par de árboles mirándome , cuando se dio cuenta de que la atrape observándome , comenzó a correr.

-"No huyas por favor"- pensé y comencé a perseguirla

Elichi era muy rápida, hubo varios momentos en donde la perdí de vista.

La persecución acabo después de que ella cruzara una carretera, yo fui hasta donde estaba pero algo inevitable paso, lo único que pude ver y recordar de esa escena fue el impacto de aquel coche, recuerdo como rechinaron las llantas , como yo grite y aun peor la persona que me había protegido de ser atropellada tirada a un lado mío , después de aquello las ambulancias llegaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Llevaba ya un tiempo queriendo publicar este fanfic , sin embargo no me había tomado el tiempo para hacerlo y tuve que corregir algunas cosas que no me gustaron mucho, al final este fue el resultado, espero que les guste esta historia .**

 **gracias por leerlo .**


	2. Chapter 2

Fue hasta una semana después que se me permitió verla, ella estaba sentada en su cama mirando hacia la ventana , cuando me observo entrar no dijo nada solo se limitó a mirarme.

-Elichi – dije casi llorando

-Todo fue mi culpa- respondió

-No, no lo fue no digas eso, por mí es que estas aquí

-Nozomi soy realmente mala para ti

-No lo eres, Yo fui la que trato de obligarte a contarme algo que no querías que supiera

-Pero yo no…

-Elichi , gracias

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

-Me salvaste la vida

-Pero también casi te la quito

-Fui yo la que te siguió así que la responsabilidad recae en mí

-No mereces hacerte responsable de algo como esto

-Si lo merezco, descansa Elichi , mañana te darán de alta – me le acerque y le di un beso en la frente

Habían pasado varios días desde que Eli ingreso en el hospital por fortuna las heridas que recibió no fueron graves pero si ocasionaron que tuvieran que realizarle constantes chequeos y que además estuviera adolorida de su cuerpo por algún tiempo, aunque ahora solo parecía necesitar cuidar su brazo ya que era el único que no había sano por completo todavía, fuera de eso ella ya no corría ningún peligro y pronto podría regresar a su casa.

Camine por los pasillos del hospital hasta que me topé con un par de chicas que se aproximaron a mí.

-Disculpa – hablo una chica de cabello azul

-Si – respondí

-¿Tu acaso eres Toujo-san?

-así es ¿que se te ofrece?

-Mi nombre es Sonoda Umi y ella es Nishikino Maki , es un placer conocerte – ambas extendieron sus manos hasta mi para saludarme-Somos amigas y compañeras de Eli

-¿Elichi?

-Si así es – ambas se miraron y más tarde me sonrieron– te parece bien si tomamos algo en la cafetería de abajo

Asentí con la cabeza Y luego las tres descendimos por las escaleras.

Nos sentamos en la terraza de la parte de atrás de la cafetería, era bastante extensa y desde ahí se podían ver los edificios y las luces de la ciudad, ordenamos algo y más tarde ambas chicas comenzaron a hablarme

-Toujo –san, gracias- dijo la chica de cabello azul

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Es por Eli

-¿Elichi?

-Sí, la has ayudado mucho

-¿Ayudar? – no lo entendía- pero yo, no he hecho nada por ella , es justo por mí que está aquí

-En eso te equivocas Toujo-san – dijo la pelirroja – Eli ha mejorado mucho en su terapia desde que está contigo, incluso se esfuerza más y también lo hace en su trabajo

-¿Terapia? ¿Trabajo de que hablan?

-Suponíamos que no te lo había dicho, a pesar de el gran cariño que te tiene aún no te lo puede contar o más bien no sabe como

-Yo no tengo idea de muchas cosas que han y pasan en la vida de Elichi pero me gustaría saber más conocerla más, yo realmente quiero estar con ella

-Supo elegirte bien – la pelirroja dio un sorbo a su café y luego comento- siempre nos habíamos preguntado por qué Eli cambio la dirección de su trayecto para llegar a su apartamento, la respuesta eras tu

-¿Entonces Elichi no solía tomar ese trayecto hacia su casa?

-En realidad su apartamento le queda más cerca si evita aquel parque

\- ¿dicen que por mí es que ella pasaba por ahí todos los días? – me sonroje

-Si así es , el día que Eli te vio por primera vez nos empezó a mensajear como loca ,nunca creímos verla de ese modo , aunque ella no savia muy bien cómo llamar tu atención ,al final un día se dio cuenta de que estabas sola y te encontrabas sentada jugando con un par de cartas pero se sintió muy apenada como para hablarte por lo que solo se pasó derecho ,ese fue el día que tú también la empezaste a ver.

-Ella se dio cuenta- me ruborice terriblemente por la pena- ¡pero espera eso quiere decir que ella, también se fijaba en mí!

-Si– contesto Sonoda –De hecho ella comenzó a mirarte desde mucho antes jajá

-¿Ella se fijaba en mí desde antes?

\- dudo mucho en hablarte , Eli puede parecer fría pero cuando le importa alguien actúa de una forma muy torpe que contrasta muy bien con su personalidad , supongo que te habrás dado cuenta

-Me pareció una forma linda de actuar

Sonoda apoyo su mano derecha en la mesa y se recargo en esta – Eli pude ser difícil de tratar en un principio ¿no? , pero es una persona muy amable es solo que las circunstancias la han llevado a ser así

-¿Su vida ha sido muy difícil?

-Bastante, Eli no te lo dirá, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo sepas

-¿Confiaran en mí?

-Eli ya confía en ti pero tiene miedo a que te alejes de ella

-Por eso es que no me platica muchas cosas, ¿cierto?

-Si es una testaruda

Así fue como aquella chica comenzó a platicarme sobre el pasado de Elichi:

 **Eli proviene de una familia rusa es muy probable que ella viviera ahí durante los primeros seis años de su vida , su familia paso por una crisis financiera enorme cuando su abuela murió por lo que no podían pagar de ninguna forma la colegiatura de su hija , la oportunidad apareció frente a ellos cuando un familiar lejano les ofreció que Eli viajara a Japón y ella pagaría la educación de la niña , sus padres no tuvieron otra opción y tomaron la decisión enviarla a Japón creyendo que sería lo mejor .**

 **Lamentablemente se equivocaron, durante un periodo Eli vivió una aparente vida normal , residía atención médica , educación y se le trataba de una forma más o menos decente , pero su tía resultaba ser una persona fría que no le brindaba ningún tipo de amor o afecto simplemente la trataba como una conocida que vivía en su casa por lo que Eli creció sin sentir el cariño de alguien más que el de sus padres que estaban en Rusia y el de su abuela que ahora estaba muerta.**

 **La situación cambio y con el paso de un año después de la muerte del marido de su tía ,la mujer aún más se volvió apática he insensible. Ella comenzó a tratar a Eli como una empleada doméstica , tomo la decisión poco después de que sintiera que Eli no le serbia para nada más que trabajar de esa forma , la obligaba a barrer ,arreglar y limpiar la enorme casa donde esta vivía , después de todo eso la insultaba y si no le gustaba como quedaban las cosas la golpeaba , Eli por su parte no hacía nada más que llorar después de todo no podía contárselo a sus padre ellos ya tenían muchos problemas como para cargar con uno más por lo que decidió seguir soportando toda esa tortura.**

Ambas chicas hicieron una pausa antes de seguir con la historia-¿Nozomi?

-si

-¿Ya sabes que Eli le teme a la oscuridad?

-Si

-Alguna vez te preguntaste ¿por qué?

-Se me han pasado muchas ideas por la cabeza pero creo que ninguna es la correcta y Elichi ha preferido no explicármelo

-Entonces también será necesario contarte

 **Eli comenzó a temerle a la oscuridad desde que su tía comenzó a encerrarla en un cuarto sin luz, ella nos comentó que cada vez que se equivocaba, le daba un golpe fuerte, más tarde la tomaba de la ropa o cabello y la lanzaba a un cuarto con carencia de luz y luego de esto la dejaba encerrada por una hora pero antes de irse le gritaba un par de insultos y le insinuaba que sus padres la habían dejado abandonada a su suerte por dinero.**

Después de eso quede horrorizada – ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso?

-No lo sabemos

-¿Pero y a que se debe que Elichi tenga tantos problemas con gente que parecen peligrosas?

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y lo siguiente que me conto me hiso darme cuenta que la vida de Elichi había sido aún más triste de lo que imaginaba.

 **Cuando por fin Eli se hartó de los malos tratos de su tía, decidió huir de ahí, tuvo que pasar por un montón de cosas, durante los primeros días ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sobrevivir la oportunidad apareció de la peor forma , Eli comenzó a involucrarse con personas que no eran nada buenas , poco a poco fue ganándose su confianza y llego a ser una persona temida y respetada por esa gente .**

 **se metió con gente peligrosa que muy probablemente no dudaba en matar si fuese necesario, Elí comenzó a ganar dinero a base de trucos sucios, pero esa era la única manera en la que podía sustentar a su familia en Rusia los cuales no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que Eli ya no vivía con su tía desde hacía ya dos años.**

 **Su vida dio un cambio radical.**

-Eli comenzó a buscar formas de reprimir sus sentimientos y problemas

 **Empezó a tener adicciones de estas la mayor fue hacia los cigarrillos, ella savia que no estaba nada bien pero comenzó a consumirlos en gran cantidad .**

 **aún continuaba con sus estudios, aunque regularmente se salía de clases y era muy temida por las alumnas .**

 **Volvió a reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida no llegaba a ningún lado y lo que hacía podía dañar gravemente a personas inocentes.**

 **Fue entonces que Eli decidió que quería que su vida fuera distinta, pero le sería difícil.**

 **Un día de la nada en la escuela la chica que se saltaba las clases comenzó a asistir, la noticia fue recorrida por toda la escuela, en un principio tanto Umi como yo aborrecíamos a Eli así como casi toda la escuela, la solíamos tachar de inútil y holgazana, además de adicta pero no conocíamos su historia.**

 **Nuestras malas ideas de ella se acabaron cuando por primera vez comprendimos lo delicada y triste que era la situación.**

 **Los pasillos de la escuela estaban casi vacíos Maki y yo nos encontrábamos en biblioteca discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos de exámenes y calificaciones entre nosotras. Por casualidad y me alegro que lo haya sido, terminamos dirigiéndonos a la salida ya que habíamos acabado al fin nuestros asuntos, antes de salir le pedía a Maki que fuéramos a los baños ya que me había ensuciado una mano terriblemente de tinta, ambas nos dirigimos y ahí fue cuando nos encontramos con Eli.**

 **Tenía los ojos completamente rojos he hinchados y sus manos y muñecas, nunca podré olvidar la horrible escena, estaba llena de sangre tenia cortes profundos, con terror nos acercamos a ella y la auxiliamos, tratamos de localizar a su familia pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que ellos no vivían aquí además de que Eli nos pidió que no les llamásemos.**

 **Nos contó muy poco del asunto, dijo que estuvo siendo acosada constantemente por gente peligrosa y en ocasiones habían tratado de atentar contra ella pero había logrado escaparse, hasta el momento se trató de aferrar a la idea de seguir viviendo pero llegó un punto en el que sintió que no podía más y quiso arrebatarse la vida , además de que ya se estaba quedando corta de recursos y de esta forma podrá mantener a su familia ,luego de eso lloro .**

 **Terminamos prometiendo que la ayudaríamos mi padre incluso al darse cuenta de esto se ofreció a darle un pequeño empleo que se adaptaba a sus necesidades como estudiante y la paga era bastante apropiada , también le ofreció terapias dentro del propio hospital .**

 **Al principio no le fue nada sencillo alejarse de su vida pasada aun recibía varias amenazas de muerte que poco a poco fueron cesando gracias a las influencias de algunas personas ,para la protección de Eli la cual ahora traba de llevar una vida más tranquila ya que ayudo a la captura de varias personas peligrosas.**

 **Aun siendo de esta forma varias pandillas menores siguieron trabajando por su cuenta ,por supuesto que no era muy peligrosas pero estos si conocían de la existencia de Eli y de la influencia que esta había tenido por lo que aun a esta alturas siguen queriendo incitarla a que tome cartas en el asunto y que regrese a trabajar con ellos , por eso es muy común verla peleándose con personas que no se ven amistosas , ella solía frecuentar mucho el hospital ya que continuamente se peleaba y se agarraba a golpes con personas que tenían posesión de armas blancas durante la pelea y Eli por su parte no llevaba consigo ninguna sola arma y su único medio de defensa eran sus manos , por eso en varias ocasiones terminaba en el hospital, por otra parte a Eli le ha costado mucho dejar sus adicciones la última vez que ingreso omitiendo esta ocasión fue por una sobredosis de sustancias dañinas ,cuando de nuevo se encontró muy grave por esto decidió dejarlas por completo pero se encontraba muy nerviosa por lo que ha tratado de distraerse con otras cosas como saliendo a dar largos paseos o comiendo cualquier cosa para no sentirse ansiosa .**

-Tenia aproximadamente un año que no veíamos a Eli en una camilla de hospital, por lómenos a si era, pero me alegro bastante que esta vez sea por alguien que si valía la pena

-Nozomi, no te alejes de ella

Seque un par de lágrimas con mi pulgar – No lo are, ni mucho menos lo hare después de saber todo esto, gracias de verdad

-Mañana la darán de alta, ella es aun tonta para decirlo pero necesita ayuda, aun no tiene tanta movilidad y su brazo no ha sanado

-Descuida yo la cuidare

-¿estas segura Nozomi?

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la persona que amo – les sonreí y Salí de la cafetería

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prometo que la próxima actualización será más rápida**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
